Gripe
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS! El maknae enfermo debe recibir los cuidados de un amable hyung YAOI/2HO HoonxDongHo e e


N/A: Extraño suceso de mi mente hacer un 2Ho, jamás pensado ¿eh? Es que llega a mi mente ese recuerdo de Hoon pidiendo amor a DongHo y no puedo evitar pensar que amo esta pareja aunque nadie los pesque juntos~~~ Enjoy!

Gripe

- ~Ahh… Ahh….Ahh… Achu!- Estornudó estruendosamente DongHo golpeando la mesa.

Estaban desayunando, sus hyungs lo veían con algo de fastidio, mientras el estornudaba una y otra vez y a ratos se limpiaba la nariz.

- ¿Podrías al menos cubrirte la boca?, iba a comer de ese plato.- Reclamó Kevin pasándole una servilleta limpia.

- Lo siento.- Dijo limpiando con fuerza su nariz-. Ah… ¿entonces no lo comerás?- Apuntó al plato de cereales que Kevin había movido a un lado.

- No, le estornudaste encima.-

- Muy bien. Entonces ahora es mío.- Dijo comiéndolo con alegría.

- Ni siquiera enfermo se te quita el ánimo de comer.- Apuntó Eli.

- ¡Hey No! ¡Mi pan!- Dijo AJ al ver que DongHo ponía sus pañuelos usados junto al sandwich-. No puedo comerlo así.

- Entonces también es mío.- Lo tomó y le dio una gran mordida.

- No sería mejor mandar a DongHo a comer al piso.- Bromeó Hoon-. Por lo demás es la mascota.- Los demás acompañaron con una breve risa.

- En ese caso, iré a comer a la cocina, antes de que marques mi comida con tus gérmenes, hyung.- Pronunció SooHyun tomando su plato.

- Ahh… No sean así... Soo… Soo… Soochu!- Estornudó otra vez antes de acabar su frase.

- ¿Listos para un gran día?- Saludó el manager al entrar.

- DongHo se enfermó.- Respondió Kiseop.

- Estoy bien.- Dijo el aludido.

No, DongHo no estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su piel caliente, su voz ronca, su nariz del todo tapada y su garganta obstruida, era una fuerte gripe. Por supuesto, tenía claro que era su culpa, el único corriendo bajo la lluvia en camiseta, el único en pie pasado el toque de queda, el único despertando en el piso de la sala, factores que llevan a la gripe.

- Toma un té y te vas a la cama.- Instruyó el manager, al comprobar el estado del chico.

- Estoy bien, pero me quedaré en casa.- Objetó lanzándose al sofá.

- Uno de nosotros debe cuidarte.- Dijo SooHyun.

- Nah…- Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban antes de que se diera cuenta.

Despertó en su habitación, las mantas se le hacían el triple de pesadas de lo que normalmente eran, pestañeó varias veces mirando a su alrededor, algo húmedo cubría su frente y un aroma suave despertaba sus sentidos.

Una tibia mano retiró el paño de su frente.

- Buen día.- Le saludó Hoon.

- ¿Tú?-Preguntó molesto.

- No tenía nada que hacer hoy, así que te cuido.- Respondió colocando otra vez el paño húmedo en su frente.

- ¿Qué? Puedo estar bien solo.- Se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos.

- Solo quiero que mejores.- Dijo en un tono dulce acariciando el rostro de su compañero.

- No hagas eso.-

- ¿Tampoco puedo darte mi cariño? ¿Acaso preferirías que alguien más te cuidara?-

- No empieces.-

- ¿Empezar que? Solo quiero que te recuperes y demostrarte cuanto te quiero DongHo.-

El menor no supo que respuesta dar. Hoon siempre era muy amable y cálido, y aunque a ratos le molestaba, era aquello lo que más le gustaba de él, que no temía a querer entregar su cariño.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, Hoon, lleno de esperanza y buena voluntad, le dio de comer y se quedó a su lado cada segundo, cambiando los paños húmedos para bajar su fiebre, acomodando los almohadones y recogiendo las mantas cuando estas incomodaran a DongHo. Todo lo hacía con una cariñosa sonrisa y su voz susurrante y dulce tarareando relajantes melodías.

- ¿Suficiente ya? Me has cuidado mucho, ya vete.-

- Claro que no, aún tienes fiebre.- Respondió desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-

- De algún modo hay que refrescarte.- Continuó abriendo la camisa.

- ¿Qué harás?-

- Quítate las colchas de encima.-

DongHo no obedeció y por el contrario se cubrió más, su compañero lo enfrentó descubriéndolo de golpe, además de la camisa abierta el chico solo usaba sus boxers. Hoon paseó su mirada por ese cuerpo unos breves segundos, solo entonces puso los paños fríos en el estómago de su dongsaeng.

DongHo se sonrojaba bajo esa mirada, podía sentir que esos ojos lo traspasaban. Esas manos, ese tacto, todo lo que hacían era aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Los paños fríos perdían todo su efecto contra lo que Hoon causaba.

- Ya es demasiado.- Dijo suavemente, tratando de detener a su compañero. Cada vez que sus dedos rozaban su piel, sentía como unas cosquillas aparecían en su estómago y sus latidos aumentaban.

- Si no me dejas ponerte paños tendrás que darte un duchazo frío.-

- No quiero levantarme.-

- ¿Prefieres que yo te de un baño?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Hyung!-

Sin hacer oído a los reclamos, quitó los paños del cuerpo del menor, sus ojos no disimulaban la manera sedienta en que veían las gotas correr lentamente por ese inocente torso, su respiración era profunda y sentía como su corazón empezaba a galopar mientras su mente jugaba con sus deseos.

- Si quieres podemos tomar esa ducha juntos.- Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba el pecho de su compañero, erizando su piel.

- ¿Qué… es… estás… diciendo?- Titubeó, nervioso de aquel contacto.

- Que pienso que debería darte un poco más de cariño para que mejores.- Se puso sobre él.

DongHo estaba aprisionado, él estaba en la cama, con la camisa abierta, débil, y Hoon sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercando de a poco sus rostros.

Milímetro por milímetro, comenzaban a sentir uno la respiración del otro, a compartir ese aire, a desear más y más esos labios, esa piel. ¿Por qué nunca antes había ocurrido? Ambos se lo preguntaban, pero no importaba demasiado, pues también ambos sabían que esta vez si se concretaría. Ese pensamiento, ese deseo que no había cruzado antes con tanta fuerza sus mentes. El ser uno solo.

- ¿Qué esperas?- Preguntó el menor, permitiendo los acometidos de su compañero.

Sin más dudar los labios de Hoon se apoderaron de una vez de los de DongHo, sintiéndolos y saboreándolos pasionalmente, mientras las manos de este último se encargaban de su camiseta, haciendo que sus pieles se encontraran.

La piel de ambos quemaba, la humedad los obligaba a pegarse más y transmitía ese calor con mayor potencia, sus lenguas jugaban libremente, se conocían y entrelazaban sin ganas de separarse, sus manos exploraban y su ropa lentamente desaparecía.

Hipnotizados, perdidos y embobados. Así era como permitían que su pasión se desatara, los gemidos ahogaban la habitación, sus cuerpos unidos se movían con un acompasado ritmo, llenándonos de oleadas de placer ante cada embestida. Sus miradas perdidas una en la del otro, los profundos ojos del mayor entregándole confianza a los del menor, que se cerraban con fuerza en los momentos de dolor.

Sus dedos se entrelazaban, lo labios de Hoon dejaban su huella en el cuello del maknae, quien a los oídos de su hyung liberaba suaves y estimulantes gemidos. Sus voces repetían una y otra vez el nombre del otro entre dulces palabras. Para suerte de ellos estaban solos en casa.

- ~Ahh… Ahh….Ahh… Achu!- Estornudó Hoon, cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta-. Mianhae.- Susurró.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, desayunando. La escena se hacía familiar pero ahora era otro el protagonista, tal vez un poco más prudente y considerado con sus compañeros.

- Si no les molesta, iré a la cocina.- Se levantó con su plato, tras estornudar otra vez.

- Deberías quedarte hoy.- Sugirió SooHyun.

- Mejoraré.- Se negó sonriendo.

- Te quedarás y uno de nosotros te cuidará.- Insistió el mayor.

- Yo lo haré.- Dijo el maknae. Todos lo miraron sorprendido de ese extraño gesto solidario-. Es mi deber, el me cuidó el otro día, es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron recordando lo sucedido hace unos días, con unas sonrisas llenas de complicidad, sabiendo solo ellos, que esta era otra oportunidad para un encuentro que podría curar la gripe…


End file.
